ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Established Standards
NOTE: This was not made by an admin, so this is all subject to change. This is only a template or start off for the admins of Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia and they will confirm or otherwise change the contents of this page. ---- This page contains all formally established standards for creating and editing wiki pages. This page assumes a basic knowledge of wiki editing. Due to the examples listed on this page, headings herein are messy, so a wiki-generated table of contents is not suitable. For your convenience, the major sections of this page are: Information about Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Standards. Categories * Categories are automatically made with the CardTable template, so making Category:Spells or something like that is unnecessary and causes cluster, unless it is for the set it is in. In the future we may not even need to add a category at all to made-up cards, considering the CardTable template will hopefully add even set categories to cards. File names * When you upload a card image, please capitalize them accordingly to the title of the card image. For example, the card Majesty of Chaos's file image's title is the same capitalization of the card. This makes it easier to see in the Image directory and it will be easier to navigate. Do NOT create a new page on an item because you mis-capitalized. It WILL be deleted. * Do not end a page name with a period, even if the card/title should have a period, like Monster Reproduction Inc., because pages named this way cannot be linked to properly, and are difficult to edit, move or delete. In addition, certain symbols, such as the number sign (#), cannot be added to the page name. Card Needs Work Depending on how thorough you have been, other users may need to do additional work on your page. Alert them to what the page needs by putting one of the following codes at the top of the page. If the page mainly needs formatting work or card standardization: In all cases, use your comment to let future editors know what needs to be fixed. Please be specific so they know when they can remove the header. Normal Monsters Normal Monsters should use the following template: Effect Monsters Effect Monsters should use the following template: NOTES: For cards that do the following, please use them as they are official "grammar" of Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Nomi' - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by ... *'Semi-Nomi' - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by..." *'Tributing' - Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field... DO NOT USE SACRIFICE! *'Affected...' - Do not use affected. Use selected. For example: Select one monster on the field. The selected monster is destroyed at the End Phase of your next turn *'Spirit' - This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. '' *'Union''' - Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "(monster's name)" as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, (effect this gives the equipped card's ). (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.) *'Toon - Type A''' - This card cannot be Normal Summoned, or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Summoned. Unless you pay 500 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponents Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. '' *'Toon - Type B''' - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. *'Toon - Type C' - This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. *'Piercing Damage' - During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. '' *'Gemini''' - This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with the following effect: ● ''(effect). - Remember to include the bullet. Ritual Monsters Ritual Monsters should use the following template: NOTE: Remember to include: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "X". Fill in "X" with the ritual card link. ''' Fusion Monsters Regular Fusion Monster Fusion Monsters should use the following template: '''NOTE: Consider the following: * If you want the monster to only be summoned by Fusion Summon - This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. * If you want the monster to only be summoned by removal - This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field; then you can Special Summon this card from your Fusion Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). * If you want the monster to only be summoned by the necessary materials - A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters * If you want the monster to only be summoned by "Contact Fusion" - This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Synchro Monsters Synchro Monsters should use the following template: Dark Synchro monsters are a new division of Synchro monsters. The format for them is below. Spell Cards Trap Cards For Trap and Spell cards, make sure you have the attribute and the typest properly. Virus Cards Please Note: * All Virus cards require a tribute on your part. It is normal to tribute a monster (sometimes limited by Attribute, ATK, DEF, or even Level). Sometimes, other things are given up as payment (like Life Points, removing cards on the top of your deck from play, ect). All that depends on the Virus card in question. * Virus cards can be played as soon as your turn, asuming that you have the right tribute ready. * Tributes can NOT be anything helpful (like gaining Life Points). * Tributes are NOT optinal. * Virus card effects go on for a time (usually three of your opponent's turns...sometimes more). The card is not kept on the field for the effect to continue. * Virus cards can be countered by effects and cards which can counter any card (like Solemn Judgement). There may also be cards which counter Virus cards also (which we have created). * Creating a trap version of your virus card is nice, but not necessary. * Please see this page for more information on Virus cards, and the unofficial rules about them. Booster Sets Please Note: * Reprint Packs, Duelist Packs, Promotional Packs (i.e. Tournament Packs, Premium Packs, Extra Pack(OCG)) are not counted as booster packs. * Basically most of these guidelines apply to most sets from SOD onwards. Sets from LOB to AST basically do not follow these guidelines since these sets came from 2 OCG sets that are merged. * Suggested number of cards in a booster pack: 60-100 (preferably in multiples of 5) except in some cases. * The number of Spell Cards and Trap Cards should be equal (except in TCG since they add 20 extra cards to the set distorting the number of Spell and Trap Cards). * Basically, this is the suggested order. :*Normal Monsters come first ::*except ID-EN000, which is usually the Sneak Preview Card in the TCG :*Effect Monsters ::*Gemini, Toons, Spirits, etc. have basically no specific order :*Ritual Monster Cards ::*Normal or Effect Ritual Monster Cards can be mixed. :*Fusion Monster Cards ::*Same as Ritual Monster Cards. :*Spell Cards ::*There is no definite order among normal, field, continuous, etc. :*Trap Cards ::*Same as Spell Cards. * Suggested Rarities :*In a set, the number of common cards should be approximately equal to half of the cards in the set. :*The number of Rares must be less than the number of commons. :*The total number of Super Rares, Ultra Rares, and Secret Rares should not exceed 25% of the total cards in the set. Copy the following when making the main booster/deck page. {| align="center" class="sortable" border="1" cellpadding="3" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse" ! valign="center" | Set Number || Card Name || Rarity || Category |- | Abbreviation of set and number | (Card's name, remember to put it as a link) | Rarity | Type of card |- Repeat until set is completed. You can change the color by changing the six numbers. Remember to preview so you don't have problems with the coloring or format. ---- Category:HelpCategory:Rules